User talk:125.25.232.135
=IS THIS CALLED ANNOY? AND I'M NOT A SEAHORSE!= I will try to receive your block. PS:Indefinite is too long, lowing it to 2 days for the forgive-- 00:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! !]] Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! To make things easier, why don't you ' '! This way, we can get to know you better and congratulate you on your work and edits. Thank you for your time! We are looking forward to your new account! Also, if you need any help editing, just see the or ask an Administrator. Happy Editing! -- Tigernose (Talk) 15:57, June 20, 2010 Tiger, I don't log in because I live in Thailand right now. and now, not only my parents, my Friend also spying me. Now three peoples are spying me around clock.-- 14:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Request page deletions Do not ask me to delete pages unless you are the owner of the page. You are not 4th hale, and if you are, sign in before letting me know that you want that page to be deleted. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 00:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I can't talk to you, I'm blocked (you can unblock me). But he telephone me so what can I do? He must have some good reason. I should call him back. But it will waste lots of my money (Calling from Cambodia - England with inter. roaming in Thailand - approx. 3000 riels per minute, equals $1)-- 00:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Enough Stop your stupid bs about you knowing half of the wiki's users in real life. I doubt 4th hale called you, and Duckd0nald confirmed you lied and he does not know you. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know so much English What does "I doubt 4th hale called you" means?-- 14:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No I will not delete any more pages until you have identified yourself and that you are not Unregistered Contributor. I may restore all the pages I have previously deleted. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 01:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) He is Polish He is Polish. Also, uploading a picture of his face is against the policy, so he cannot do that. Your parents might be worried about something or want to know what you're doing. Do they spy on you when you use the computer or everywhere? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 09:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) They spy I when I play computer, because when I watch TV they not spy. so how can he prove he is Polish? If we still keep for these, it will be a war. I will say he is Khmer, and he will say he is Polish. But I serious of the block, Seahorseruler blocked me again. And why you have to believe him anyway?-- 14:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Jestem z Polski. Znam jezyk Polski. Enough proof for you? DuckD0nald 17:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I catched you! Even I'm not Polish! Is it used to be ''Język, right? e and ę pronounces the different. Jezyk is pronounced "ye-sik" but Język is pronounced "yeng-sik". It nasal.-- 18:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ...I don't have Polish characters. I have an English keyboard. Quit bugging me about me being Cambodian, because I'm not. --DuckD0nald 14:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New IP! I GOT A NEW IP! I SHOULD SAY SORRY TO SEAHORSE RULER NOW!-- 14:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know you. So stop lying. I'm Polish. I'm not Cambodian or Khmer. I don't even know you. And no, I will NOT upload a picture of my face. I will not allow my privacy to be broken. This is official. I don't know you, so you can stop lying. DuckD0nald 17:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ??????? Why are you revealing so much personal info about yourself? Also, why are you literally bugging the admins about Cambodia and that other stuff. Use your IP address for good things such as Main Space edits, not spamming on Sea's and Staffan's talk page. AND I think they protected their talk pages because of your spams. So act like you did on 356556, not, well, crazy. Sorry to be mean. Waddle on. 14:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC)